


Junglestorm #1 ENG

by ShyroStar



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: English, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inglés, Jett (Valorant) - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Sapphic, Sexual Content, Skye (Valorant) - Freeform, Sáfica, Sáficas, contenido sexual explícito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar
Relationships: Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Junglestorm - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Junglestorm #1 ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Junglestorm #1 ESP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561157) by [ShyroStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar). 



The blue-sky was smudged of dark gray clouds. The humidity was slightly noticeable in the environment, the plant’s smell was intense, more than usually is. The soft breeze was swaying the vegetation minutes before to change a wild wind. The weather was getting worse. The torrential rain appeared from nowhere.

Two women run through the meadow trying to reach the roots of a colossal tree. It has big and thick branches covered with lush leaves. Bindweed crossed the long, curiously, from top to bottom. Between its huge and twisted roots a tent and a trace of a long ago extinguished fire welcomed the girls. 

The ashed-hair girl entered quickly in the tent using a breeze to help her. She started to put off her clothes, meanwhile the ginger one that was still outside took off from her pocket some totems with birdy form. She whispered to them. A green light covered them and inspired them something similar to life. They flew around looking for an immense tarpaulin. Once they found it they took them and covered the tent and all around it against the long, protecting it from the bad weather. There they used their claws as straple and they transformed into wooden figures. Unmovable.

\- Jett, you can go out. We are already under cover. - the australian woman said at the same time she entered the tent.

As she entered she saw Jett naked from the waist up. Her pale porcelain skin was plenty of hickeys and bite marks. A fluffy towel rested on the messed corean white hair. Her blue eyes riveted on Skye’s green eyes. Jett continued drying her hair quietly. Indifferent. Skye realized how her face was getting warmer, she smiled nervously and got out.

-I’ll light the fire. Give me your clothes once you finish. I’ll let them dry.

Skye said all loud to make sure that Jett heard her. Meanwhile she took some dry grass and with a flint and her knife lighted a fire. She blew until a little flame appeared. She let the newborn fire rest on the burned soil. Firstly, she covered it with some branches and when the fire grew she rekindled it with some logs. After that, she took some stakes with a hole in one extreme and she hammered against the log. She whispered a prayer and an apology. Skye gathered some ropes and used them to create an improvised clothesline.

Once she finished, she got into the tent where she dried herself and changed her clothes. Her little reflex crossed on an improvised mirror catched her eyes. She remembered Jett’s bodies; every single mark. Her mind traveled days ago.

They were in Killjoy n Viper’s cabin. They rented it with them. The german and american women were visiting a medieval fair in a nearby village. Skye saw Jett go through the corridor to the kitchen. She could not resist any more. Her desires win after being suppressed by days. Every day she saw Jett’s face, a flame light on her inner being. Every time she saw her move, her eyes only could glaze inappropriate parts of Jett’s body. She could not look away. Skye stood up and got closer to Jett.

Skye whispered Jett’s name and took her hand. Jett, confused, spined facing her. Skye stopped suddenly looking Jett’s slim, but at the same time, thick lips. Jett raised the corners of her mouth creating a feline smile that turned Skye on. She couldn’t resist anymore and kissed her hard and doubt. Jett returned the kiss.

Skye took Jett by the waist and, lifting her, put her back against the wall. As she did, Jett wrapped her legs around her waist and intensified her kiss. When they took a break to breathe, Skye moved her mouth to the korean’s neck. Her teeth dug into Jett’s neck. Every bite provided more pressure. Jett sighed and bit her lip to keep from making too much noise, trying to resist. Skye pressed harder against her.

-Skye, give me your clothes, I will dry it for you.

Jett’s voice interrupted Skye’s thoughts. Skye shook her head before stepping out and giving her her clothes. She hugged Jett from behind and rested her head on the Korean’s shoulder. Jett continued to hang the clothes and when she hung up the last piece, Jett leaned her head against Skye’s. They were like that for a little while.

-When it subsides, I want to show you a place. You will like it.-Skye broke the silence by pressing Jett against her.

Skye broke away from Jett and went to get some marshmallows they had inside the tent. She approached Jett who already had a couple of blackened twigs in his hands. The two of them sat by the fire, side by side. Skye opened the bag and handed her a couple of marshmallows. Jett put them on the stick and left them near the fire to melt away.

-It looks like the bad weather will last. The wind does not want to calm down.-Jett commented.

-Yes, those clouds don’t look good either.

Silence would follow if it weren’t for the wind howling and the lashings of the branches were part of that soundtrack. With that music, the night fell.

-I’m going to bring us some real food.-Skye said at last.

She went back into the tent a little nervous. She felt so weird. The excursion was going very well except for the weather, curiously no meteorologist had predicted it. She reached for the cooler. When she found it, she opened it and took various things. Then she looked for the cooking utensils. She came out with her arms full.

Jett heard the sound of the cloth moving and couldn’t help but look at the tent. She saw an amalgamation of kitchen utensils and various ingredients and two large muscular arms that held it all with incredible delicacy. She couldn’t help getting up and in a couple of steps, she was standing next to Skye. She picked up a bit of momentum and, with the little current she created, she jumped just enough to grab the things from the mountain above and smile at a surprised Skye.

Spicy raymun, Jett’s favorite food, was cooked by the fire. Skye was that thoughtful. That day was going to be the special day, if it hadn’t rained Skye could have shown her a perfect place. Unfortunately, the capricious weather decided to delay it. After eating they decided to go to sleep. It was not a good idea to take a night walk because of the thick darkness that covered them and the weather.

They walked into the tent, Skye holding the cloth door for Jett. Once inside, they each began to put on their pajamas. Back to back. Skye had the small mirror right in front of her, from her reflection she saw Jett’s marked torso again. Her thoughts came to light again.

Jett’s face was red. She was breathing heavily. He moaned, louder and louder as her body moved in time with Skye’s hand. Seeing Jett enjoying her movements made Skye more excited. She increased the pace and pressure of her caresses. Looking for the exact point that made Jett react. She accompanied her movements with her bites and hickeys on Jett’s body to increase her pleasure to the maximum.

Skye shook her head to compose herself. She finished changing and when she turned around, she saw Jett tucked into her sack with her eyes closed. She was so cute, a relaxed face, so natural… Skye couldn’t suppress a smile. She half covered herself with the sleeping bag, turned off the light, and lay down to sleep. Before long she fell asleep. The patter of the rain and the crash of the wind soothed her. It reminded her that the earth was still alive. It was very comforting.

The sound did not diminish. Got worse. Sudden flashes of light and sounds like mighty drums appeared. Unexpected. It began to thunder in the middle of the night. One of them was so strong that it woke Jett up. She flinched ipso facto. She looked at the ceiling and listened carefully. It was time. Another big sound and she started shaking.

She did not like going to the mountains for this. Nature was very capricious and so was the weather. They had behaved all the way but now, now it was a disaster. Jett felt so unprotected, so out of place. There were only two things that comforted her; the sound of the wind and, strangely, Skye. She did not want to acknowledge the second but it was so.

Jett tried to focus on the movement of the wind, visualize it, imagine following it; free. Soon her mind drifted down to Skye, over and over. Her mind turned more to the redhead with each thunder that sounded. Until she recognized that if she wanted to sleep, she would have to put embarrassment aside from her and ask Skye to sleep with her.

She sat down facing the australian. She was like this for a while until thunder sounded again and with a jump she almost fell on top of Skye. She gently rocked her arm. Jett couldn’t see much but she remembered Skye’s face in the morning at the cabin. She gave off such tranquility, she was very comforting. She insisted, rocking her shoulder this time and muttering Skye’s name. Skye finally woke up.

-What’s wrong?-She said in a sleepy voice.

-...-Jett was slow to answer, embarrassed-Can we sleep together? Thunder scares me.

Skye turned on the light and looked into Jett’s blue eyes. She got out of her sleeping bag and approached the korean. She gently wrapped her arms around her and whispered.

-Don’t worry, I’m with you.

She gave her a kiss on her shoulder and pulled away to see her face again. She smiled slightly.

-Good thing these sacks can be joined and we can make a double bed.-She continued, keeping her smile.

Jett followed Skye’s gaze. She had her hair down and her pajamas were not too different from her usual clothes. A green tank top with torn sleeves and khaki shorts.

Jett’s heart raced. Skye’s muscles showed movement as she assembled the new bed. She stepped aside from her awkwardly, something quite unusual for her. And from the corner she waited anxiously. The thunder didn’t stop.

-Keep it up love.-Skye snapped out of nowhere.

Jett stared in confusion. Skye noticed it right away and laughed.

-Let’s see who sleeps first.

«They are right when they say that australians are very much theirs.» Pensó Jett mostrando una sonrisa y acercándose a Skye.«But she is my australian.»

Skye went into the sack first and held one part up in invitation. Jett walked in and when she was about to close the bag, her hand collided with Skye’s. Skye smiled. Jett was the one who closed the zipper.

-No! The light!-Said Jett.

Skye reached out and turned it off.

-We are a mess.-She commented, laughing.

They lay down and went to sleep. Skye was asleep. Jett, on her side, couldn’t sleep. The weather was torturing her. She noticed how Skye moved and brushed her arm against her. Jett didn’t hesitate to take it and run it over her as she clung to Skye more. The redhead reacted by reflex act and pressed the Korean against herself.

That touch was comforting to Jett. She felt safe, she felt the welcoming warmth of Skye’s body. She felt the robustness of her being behind hers, like the roots of a great tree that keeps it grounded despite the fierce wind blowing. For the first time she felt attached to someone. Bound but free. Wrapped in those thoughts, she fell asleep.

The rays of the sun filtered through the leaves of the great tree to illuminate the anchored wooden birds and the tent. The singing of the royal birds woke Skye. She woke up first, saw Jett in her arms. Skye froze. She didn’t know if she would move or not. She had to get up but if she moved she could wake Jett up. What would the duelist think when she saw that she was hugging her. She tried to get up without moving her arm. An impossible task because Jett had her gripped with her own. She eventually gave up and tried to remove her arm very gently. Jett woke up and spun around, coming face to face with Skye.

-Hmmm.-Jett made an intelligible sound.

That reaction melted Skye’s heart. She couldn’t suppress a smile and then put her lips on Jett’s forehead.

-Is it daylight?-Jett asked without opening her eyes and in a very sleepy voice.

-It is. We should pick up and go. After this storm I wouldn’t want to spend another night out in the open.

A half truth. If bad weather came hand in hand with sleeping hugging Jett, Skye would spend the night with Jett in the wildest places on the planet.

-Hmmmm.-Jett replied looking for a position that would protect her from the light.

-Get some more sleep if you want, I’ll go picking up and prepare breakfast.-Skye couldn’t be strict with Jett. She was only capable of pampering her.

After saying those words, Skye got out of the sleeping bag and started packing her things. Jett noticed how the cold replaced Skye’s body and rolled over until it looked like there was only one sack in the store. Skye took advantage of that new space to leave the things she was going to need to cook breakfast outside. When she finished, she took the necessary utensils and went out to prepare breakfast.

Meanwhile, Jett stretched and began to gather her things. When she finished, she gathered up the sacks and took everything out. She began to take down the tent and get everything ready for breakfast. She sat on a log waiting for Skye to finish cooking.

Skye was half up on the fire, finishing cooking the australian breakfast. Jett loved the contrast of physique with Skye’s personality. She is a big, muscular woman with a soft and gentle heart. She curiously made her feel very comfortable next to her. Jett ended up looking at Skye's hands, she was sautéing something in such a delicate and firm way. Jett couldn’t help but remember the night they spent at Killjoy’s and Viper’s cabin. She smirked, she hadn’t enjoyed that way in a long time.

They ate breakfast with great enthusiasm. Jett took the backpack from her and made a move to grab the tent but Skye wouldn’t let her. Skye carried her backpack, tent and kitchen utensils. Jett knew she would not convince the australian to give her anything. So she’s already overfilled her bag. It was her small gesture to balance the scales.

Skye led the way through the clearing into the forest. They had to walk for several hours before arriving. They crossed the dense forest, passed over several streams, climbed rocks and rested a bit next to a waterfall. And they continued up the mountain. The journey was long and difficult but it was going to be worth it.

Skye had to part a curtain of vines that hid a small path between two gigantic rocks. She opened that natural door and nodded at Jett. The ashen-haired woman passed through the rocks until she reached a plateau.

From that height you could see how the immense forest spread out under your feet. She was able to find the clearing where they had slept. The great tree was unmistakable. She looked up a little and found mountains large and small surrounding the sea of trees. Some peaks had snow, others were charred.

-This was a surveillance point that I used when trying to protect nature. It’s ironic I wanted to avoid being corrupted by radianite. To achieve this I used my radiant powers.- Skye set her things next to a large flat rock and sat down. Jett followed suit.

-Is beautiful.-Jett muttered.

A breeze of air caressed their faces. The wind came from below and skimmed the rock until it reached them. Jett smiled. She loved to feel the wind. As long as she wasn’t accompanied by dark clouds with the screams of the devil in them.

She couldn’t help getting up from the rock and approaching the abyss. Skye watched her, she doubted what her next reaction would be. Jett dropped and disappeared.

Skye’s heart stopped. She got up right away when she saw the korean disappear and leaned over the edge.

Jett’s nose brushed against Skye’s as the duelist rose with her powers to return to the spot. The bluish strips of her outfit glowed vibrantly. The color scheme of Jett’s entire being captivated Skye. Jett hovered for a while looking out at the landscape, her back to Skye. Little by little she got closer to the edge again until she landed on her feet.

Skye spread her arms when she saw Jett approach. She moved closer to her so she could hug her from behind once she was back on solid ground.

-I love you.-Skye whispered, stunned by the beauty she had seen and the fear of losing her love.

-Gaaaayy…-Jett said with a giggle grabbing Skye’s arms.

Then she turned into that hug and kissed Skye on the neck.

-Does that mean we’re dating?-Skye asked somewhat unsure.

-Yes. I love you Skye and I would like us to try.-Jett kissed her once more but this time, on her lips.-By the way, my real name is Joon-Hee.

-I’m Emily.

Skye squeezed Jett in her arms. Time passed without them noticing. It was them, the wind, nature and the sunset. They enjoyed the silence, the company and the cares that they gave to each other until after a few hours they returned on the way to the cabin.

They found Killjoy and Viper talking about a tape but they didn’t pay much attention to them. They both wanted to take a shower and enjoy the comfort and convenience provided by the little house of the mountain where they would spend the rest of their vacations.


End file.
